Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Emma and Regina have been having a summer fling... but Regina won't be anyone's dirty little secret, will Emma tell everyone about Regina so she can keep her? One-shot


**A/N- I've been brewing on this one awhile. I don't own the characters or the lyrics. I hope you all like it! Sorry if you've read anything similar! Read and review, pretty pretty please! Also, this is a karaoke fanfiction, so if you hate reading lyrics, you may want to stop. But there are things between the lyrics that are important to the story!**

* * *

Nearly 3 years had passed since Regina had defeated the Wicked Witch and since Emma and Henry had been reunited with their family. Emma was living just down the street from Regina in an apartment building that was barely inhabited since most people who had lived in the apartments had moved in with their families from before the curse. Regina and Emma had become very close friends since the reunion, Emma wasn't comfortable keeping Henry away from his mom and Regina felt the same way. While Regina and the Charmings had been loyal to each other in their battle against the witch, they were still only cordial at best in their relationship.

It was summertime, late July, and Henry was away at an Art and Literature camp with Grace and Hansel. Regina found the separation harder than Emma, as she had spent a year away from him. Regardless of how much time had passed, she would never again take a moment of his life for granted. He was nearing 15 and was becoming fairly independent, a fate she was having trouble coping with. However, his time at camp hadn't left Regina completely lonely. Emma still came over for Wednesday and Sunday dinners, a tradition the women had started shortly after they had all been reunited, at Henry's insistence. Regina smiled to herself, thinking of the first dinner they'd had after Henry left for camp.

_Regina heard a knock on her door. It had been a long day at work, dealing with a lot of meetings with various town employees about what buildings were in the direst need of repair after the hurricane that had hit the week previous. She walked slowly to open the door, surprised to see Emma standing there, holding a bottle of Regina's favorite wine._

_"Hello, Emma," she greeted. "What can I do for you, dear?"_

_Emma looked confused for a minute before speaking. "It's Wednesday. I guess out of habit I just assumed we'd have dinner. Sorry to interrupt your evening." Emma turned quickly to walk back home, but Regina called out to her._

_"Emma, wait." The blonde turned back. "Please, come inside. Dinner would be lovely." Emma walked back up the path and entered the house, kicking her boots off just inside the door. "I don't have anything prepared, I apologize. Perhaps we could order a pizza?"_

_"Only if it goes well with the wine I brought," Emma said brightly, offering a full smile to Regina._

_"Red pairs deliciously with pizza," Regina replied, returning the blonde's smile. The brunette wouldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had begun to feel more than friendship for Emma, but it had happened. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, there were too many ways for it to be complicated; she was the daughter of the woman behind the cause of death of her first love, she was the other mother of her son, she was good, too good for Regina. Alas, she couldn't help the skip her heart did at the smile she was given by pretty pink lips._

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about?" a voice interrupted Regina's daydream of that day at the beginning of summer. She looked up to see Emma walking toward her desk.

"Nothing, dear. What brings you by?" Regina asked, setting her pen down out of the desire to give the blonde her full attention.

"Just brought you lunch. I figured you had a lot of work to do since all the buildings are fixed and now you get to start on personal residences. I know how you get when you dive fully into paperwork, you don't take care of yourself as well as you should."

Regina chuckled. "You know me far too well, Emma."

"That happens with friends. We start to know each other better than we know ourselves."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I can even tell what you're thinking right now." Emma's voice had lowered to whisper the last two words seductively. She put her hands on Regina's desk and leaned forward, her face just inches from Regina's.

"And what is it that I am thinking right now, dear?" Regina questioned, in an equally seductive tone.

"You're thinking about how badly you want me to kiss you again. And I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you, too."

Regina's voice was low and husky when she spoke, "Emma. Emma, I…" were the only words she spoke before Emma's lips had captured her own in a light kiss. Emma moaned and Regina whimpered. The kiss was short, Emma pulled away too quickly. She only wanted to walk around the desk and pull Regina out of her chair. After she did so, Regina's hands grasped the lapels of Emma's jacket and pale arms snaked their way around the trim waist of the brunette. Their lips touched again, harder and more needy than before. Emma swiped her tongue along the length of Regina's lips, requesting entry, which she was granted. The kiss deepened and lasted several minutes before Regina pulled away.

"Emma, I can't. We can't do this."

"Come on, why not?"

"Because it isn't healthy. We both deserve more."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?"

"Gods, no, Emma. You deserve far better than me, but I deserve better than a random summer fling. I want a relationship. I want someone to love me openly and always."

"Why can't I be that for you?"

"Because this, you and me, that's something you'll never want to share with your parents, and I cannot fall for someone who would feel the need to hide."

Emma nodded and turned to leave, sparing a glance back at the brunette who looked sad for a moment before she let her mask disguise her emotions again. The blonde set her eyes forward and walked back out the door. Once the door closed, Regina hung her head. She was hoping that Emma would stay, that she would tell her that she didn't want to keep her a secret and that she would tell her family, that she wanted to be with her enough to not let her family dictate their relationship. That wasn't what happened though. She schooled her emotions so she could get back to necessary paperwork and decided that once and for all she would stop this silly summer fling and go back to being good friends with Henry's other mom. She could at least be grateful to herself for not submitting to sex with Emma, she knew it would hurt even worse if she had.

* * *

Emma blew out a frustrated breath when the warm sun of the midday hit her once she stepped outside of City Hall. She wanted Regina, badly, more than she had ever wanted anyone. At first, after their first kiss, Emma thought that she lusted after the brunette, she thought that maybe sex for fun would be fulfilling enough. It didn't take long to realize that that thought was not true. She wanted to kiss Regina everywhere and tell her how beautiful she is. She wanted to hold her after making love and fall asleep with her, something she hadn't done with anyone since Neal. She fell too hard and now she had to prove to Regina that she truly wanted her. She also didn't want to tell her parents until she told Henry, so it would have to wait, she guessed.

She thought back to the first time she had kissed Regina. It was the first Sunday after Henry had gone to camp, the second "family" dinner that Regina and Emma had enjoyed themselves without the company of their son.

_"You brought a delicious wine, Emma. It paired perfectly with the chicken. I never knew you were such a wine connoisseur."_

_"Oh, there are many things you don't know about me."_

_Regina quirked her eyebrow in curiosity at the seduction in the statement. "Is that so, dear?"_

_"Indeed it is."_

_"Do tell."_

_"Some secrets are meant to be discovered, not told."_

_"I see. And just how might I discover these secrets?"_

_"Come a little closer and maybe I'll give you a hint." Emma winked at Regina and the brunette walked slowly closer to the blonde, still holding a wineglass with a few ounces of the beverage. They had made their way to their third bottle of wine and both women were slightly tipsier than they would normally be around each other. When Regina was standing in front of Emma, inches away from her, the blonde took the wineglass from the olive hand and set it behind her on the counter. She leaned in and captured full lips in her own and kissed slowly, teasingly. Regina allowed Emma to deepen the kiss when she felt a tongue slide smoothly between her lips and the women locked their arms around each other, each pulling the other in as close as they could._

_When their kiss finally broke, Emma quickly pecked at Regina's lips one more time before untangling herself from the brunette. Regina gave Emma a small smirk and cleared her throat._

_"And just what is that kiss supposed to hint to me, Emma?"_

_"That maybe Neal wasn't the only parent of Henry's that I ever found attractive."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"God, yes, Regina. You've seen yourself, right?"_

_Regina just chuckled at Emma's statement and patted the blonde's cheek tenderly. "I think you've had too much to drink. You should probably stay in the guest room."_

_"I only live, like, a two minute walk from here."_

_"Yes, my dear Emma, but I don't want to leave for work in the morning and find you passed out on someone's lawn. Up you go," Regina stated, shooing Emma toward the stairs and following behind her to show her to the guest room._

Emma snapped back to present day when she heard someone calling her name. She hadn't realized she had walked all the way to Granny's subconsciously while sucked into her thoughts of the Mayor. She looked around to see who was calling her name until she found the culprit.

"Hey Sn—mom. How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetie, just took Lily to the doctor for her fifteen month check up."

"Good, how's she doing?" Emma asked, reaching out to take her baby sister out of her mother's arms. Once the dark haired girl was in Emma's arms, chubby baby hands were patting at Emma's cheeks.

"She's perfect. Slightly short compared to other girls her age, but perfect in every manner! Guess she's going to take after me instead of your father for her height."

Emma smiled and they headed into Granny's together. Ruby found them at the booth where they sat and sauntered over.

"How's my little Lily-girl?" Ruby squealed upon seeing the baby. Lily giggled excitedly and Ruby smiled, turning to Emma. "Ok, so I know Henry is coming back in a week and I think that we desperately need a girl's night out before you and Regina have to take turns going out again."

"Ruby, Henry's almost 15, he doesn't need to be constantly watched anymore."

"Yeah yeah, ok, than consider it a summer's-almost-over girl's night. Snow, you, Regina, Kathryn, Tink, Belle, Ella and me? Please please please?"

"I'll ask Regina, but I guess I'm up for it."

"I don't know, Red, I have Lily," Snow chimed in.

"Come on, David can take care of her for a night. Pretty please?"

"Oh, okay, maybe. Um, Regina's invited?"

"Yes, Snow. Come on, all of us with the exception of you have moved on. It's time. Regina's actually pretty cool now, ever since the wicked witch thing. It's been _years_, Snow. Emma's like, her best friend, you can't ask Emma _not_ to invite her best friend."

"Fine. I'm in, check with the other girls."

"Awesome! Tomorrow's supposed to be ladies night at The Rabbit Hole. 8 cool?"

"On a Thursday? Sure, but don't be surprised if many people can't make it," Emma added.

"Well, ok, make it 7 and people can leave when they deem it their bedtime. I'll get in touch with everyone. Emma, you'll tell Regina and Kathryn?"

Emma nodded and she and her mom ordered their lunches. Ruby left to put in their orders and Snow cleared her throat until Emma looked her in the eyes.

"So, uh, you and Regina seem to be getting even closer this summer?" Snow asked tentatively.

"Yeah. She's a really good friend to have," Emma replied, not even noticing the bell on the door chiming as Regina walked in. The slightly strangled sound coming from Regina's throat told Emma that the Mayor had heard the words she had said, the words that deemed Regina a good _friend._ Of course, the brunette had recovered quickly and went to the counter to order a coffee. Ruby grinned excitedly at the other brunette and cheerfully chatted with her.

"So Regina, I just told Emma to invite you and Kathryn but since you're here, would you join all of the girls for ladies night at The Rabbit Hole tomorrow?"

Regina gave the waitress a small smile, then asked, "and who is included in 'all of the girls?'"

"Oh, you know, Emma, Kathryn, you, me, Snow, Ella, Belle and Tink."

Regina hummed and crooked an eyebrow. "It is a weekday evening, I may have to pass, dear. But I do thank you for the offer."

"Pleaseeee, Regina," Ruby whined lightly. "It won't be the same without you! It's at 7, so you could still leave fairly early."

Regina grinned at Ruby's easy desire to have her there. The werewolf had forgiven her much easier than most of the town and Regina had to admit she wouldn't mind a night out. Finally, she nodded and said she would be there before paying for her coffee and turning to leave. She gave a small nod to Snow and Emma before walking out.

Emma told Snow she would be right back and followed Regina out of the diner.

"Regina…" Emma called before the brunette walked too far down the walkway. Regina turned slowly, raising her eyebrows at the blonde before her. "I'm sorry. You know I don't consider you just a friend."

"That's the problem though, isn't it dear? You tell me you want me, but you tell everyone else we're just friends. Mixed signals don't send well, _friend_."

"Right, well, I am sorry, Regina, I really am."

"It's all for the best anyway, isn't it? Summertime is almost over, time to get back to reality, Henry will be back soon and we don't want him to get the wrong impression of our relationship."

"Right. Uh, so…we still doing dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I'll see you later, dear. 6 o'clock, don't be late."

* * *

Regina went home after work that evening and prepared her lasagna, a dish she knew was one of Emma's favorites. She also changed from her work attire to a simple but elegant black dress. Why not have one more night with the blonde. It wasn't like they were going to sleep together, but she wouldn't mind a few more stolen kisses before it all ended.

When Emma arrived and her eyebrows shot up at Regina's appearance, the brunette chuckled lightly. They pair ate in companionable silence and retired to the study after dinner. Emma sat on the couch and after kicking off her heels, Regina set down her wine and pulled at the hem of her dress, allowing it to climb slightly before straddling the blonde's thighs. When Emma questioned her moves, Regina just told her that a few more kisses to remember her by couldn't hurt. After this they were to go back to being platonic friends.

* * *

The next day came and Regina had made plans to meet Kathryn for lunch. She looked to her clock from her office desk and realized it was time to go, so she shut her laptop, grabbed her purse and headed to the diner. Kathryn was waiting in a booth for her, but the blonde stood to envelop Regina in a hug before the two sat down. Kathryn rambled excitedly about Frederick and their relationship, how they had decided to try for a baby and Regina smiled and hummed at all the right spots, her mind mildly distracted.

"Oh, Kathryn, I'm so sorry, I was supposed to ask you last night, but Ruby, Emma, Snow, Ella, Belle, Tink and I are all going out for ladies night at The Rabbit Hole tonight, I was supposed to invite you last night. I do hope it isn't too late of notice for you to save me and go with?"

Kathryn smiled brightly at the invite and nodded her agreement. "Save you? From who?"

"Snow. I like the other women fine, but you know how she is. No matter how many times I prove I've changed, no matter how many times I save everybody's life, I'm still the villain."

"Snow is…yeah, pretty self-righteous," Kathryn agreed. That was a large reason why Regina had found it so easy to be friends with her, she didn't like Snow any more than Regina did.

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"Regina, as a friend, can I ask you something?" Regina cocked an eyebrow and raised her head in a slight nod, as if urging her friend to go on. "You don't seem yourself this summer. Something has you somewhat upset, or maybe rather, different anyway. Sometimes you've been so happy, but whenever you have those moods they seem to change easily to you being awfully down. Is there something or maybe some_one_ causing this change in you?"

Regina tutted for a second before nodding stiffly. "Yes, I suppose there is someone that has caused this change in me."

"Who is it? Who is crazy enough to cause you so much sadness?"

"You'll keep this to yourself?"

"Of course."

Regina leaned over the table to whisper into her friend's ear, "Emma."

Kathryn pulled back, stunned. "Really?"

"Yes, I suppose I've allowed myself feelings that I normally would be more intelligent to ignore, but this summer has changed things, made me want things that I haven't thought about for a long time."

"So what's the issue? What's stopping things from happening for you?"

"I believe that she is searching for fun while I am interested in a relationship. I'm not interested in hiding things. I don't want to be someone's dirty secret."

"And you think that's what she wants?"

"I believe so, yes. We've had many moments, we've kissed many times, but she always leaves and she hasn't told anyone. I don't think it's something she would ever be willing to share with her parents and that's an issue for me. Snow has ruined my happiness enough, so I will find a way to get over my…infatuation and move on."

"You've just kissed?"

"Yes, just kissed. I've not let it go any further considering that I want something more than she wants." Regina's voice lowered and cracked at the last two words she spoke. She had shown a weakness in front of Kathryn she had had no intention of showing when she came to lunch.

"You love her…don't you?"

"…I do believe that I may. Which makes this even sillier than I thought."

"You should tell her. You should make sure she doesn't feel the same way before you give up."

Regina shook her head. "No. Even after I told her that I'm not interested in being with someone who hides me, she told her mother just yesterday that we are _just friends_, so no, I do not believe I will be doing that."

Kathryn nodded and dropped the subject. The women finished their lunch and parted ways with promises of seeing each other later at the bar for the girl's night out that Ruby had so excitedly planned.

* * *

Emma was stressing herself out thinking of the previous night spent kissing Regina and holding the brunette in her arms. She had never intended to fall for her, they were good as friends and they would be disastrous as a couple. Regina was fire and Emma was gasoline. Still, the blonde couldn't turn off her thoughts of how amazing things could be between them, should they actually give it a shot. Regina had made it clear that she wasn't interested in being hidden. Emma knew she needed to be 100 percent certain that Regina was who she wanted to pursue before jerking that chain because she didn't want to lose her best friend over her own fickle feelings.

Regina was back at the mansion at 5:30 to get ready for the evening out. She decided to treat the night as any other with a friend and dolled herself up accordingly. She pulled on a plum strapless dress and black patent heels, leaving her legs bare since it would be warm all night anyway. Her hair, which she had let grow out significantly, fell over her shoulders and she pulled it into a French braid reminiscent of her younger years, before she became the Evil Queen. She applied make up to make her eyes look smoky and swiped on a peach colored lipstick to bring out her natural lip color and so as not to over power the color of her dress.

Finally, she looked at the clock and decided it was time to go. She switched her wallet to a black clutch and slipped into a light jacket and headed over to the bar.

All the women met outside until everyone was present, then headed inside. Upon entering they noticed that the bar was more than half filled with men and not nearly as many women as would be predicted for ladies night. Emma cracked a joke that the men probably thought it would be easier to pick up women on ladies night and came to see how accurate their thoughts were. Ruby screeched too excitedly when she realized it was karaoke night and immediately went to sign herself and Snow up to sing. After the women had chosen two round high top tables with backless stools to push together, they all sat and ordered their first round of drinks. Ruby ordered a round of tequila shots to accompany the cocktails each woman had ordered.

After downing their shots, the women chattered easily amongst each other. Regina finally shrugged off her coat, noticed the gleam in Emma's eye as she did so. The blonde kept her jacket on, though, which Regina found to be anticlimactic, but she ignored it, rather she tried to anyway. Tink leaned over to Regina, who was sandwiched between the blonde pixie and Kathryn, and asked her why she wasn't up signing up to sing a song.

"You sing?" Emma's voice cut into the conversation, her tone curious and surprised. Regina nodded her agreement and Emma replied, "I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, dear, there are many things you don't know about me," Regina teased. Only she and Emma would understand the words fully, but she found herself smirking at them nonetheless.

"Come on, Regina, you have to! That's what karaoke night is for!" Kathryn chimed in.

Regina rolled her eyes but obliged, heading to the table next to the stage to sign herself up and wrote down her chosen song. Ruby sang first with Snow, the two did a horrible rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey and Regina was quite thankful for the second shot of tequila she had ordered and the appletini she was nearly finished with. Finally, after two more performances by random men in the bar, Regina's name was called.

She walked up to the stage and took a microphone, closing her eyes for the beginning of the song.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

She opened her eyes, staring at the table where her friends sat, unable to find the blonde's eye against the blaring lights pointed at the stage.

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

She swayed lightly to the music, her hips thrusting easily to the slow beat of the song.

"Did you know she could sing so beautifully?" Ruby asked the table.

"No," came the response from Emma, whose eyes were locked on the singing brunette.

"I did," Snow replied. When Emma looked at her incredulously, she shrugged, "she used to sing me to sleep when I was young."

"Oh." Green eyes made their way back to the stage.

_Oh my god, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_ Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_s-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

Regina searched again to see if she could find a reaction from the blonde but found she still couldn't see her face. She looked to the crowd instead, not wanting to completely give herself away.

Emma's throat dried. Was Regina singing to her? What did it mean?

_I'm feeling electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast going about 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my god, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_s-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_s-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

Regina closed her eyes again, wanting nothing but the next lyrics to give her heart away.

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if you're gone, I'm gonna drive_

Emma drowned out the rest of the brunette's singing. She couldn't imagine a better way, now, to confess her feelings for the Mayor than to get up and sing karaoke for her and pour out her heart the way Regina was doing. She stood up quickly and walked to the sign-up table and wrote down her name with a song that she surely couldn't sing as beautifully as the artist, but one that would convey her feelings nonetheless.

She sat back at the table as Regina finished her song. The brunette earned a hearty hollering from the people in the bar, and a standing ovation from the table of women she came with. She smiled a shy smile that Emma had only seen on rare occasions. After taking her seat, Belle looked at Regina with a smile.

"You have a beautiful voice, Regina. You should sing more tonight," the shy woman spoke easily.

"Perhaps. And thank you," Regina responded kindly, offering the young woman a smile.

"So?" Ruby cut in.

"So what, dear?"

"Whom were you singing about? Sounded pretty heartfelt if you ask me! Did you have a summer fling that we don't know about?"

"I assure you, if there was anything to tell, I'm sure you would be counted in."

"I don't believe you," the brunette waitress sing-songed. "Anyway, I want to sing more! Who is going to sing with me? Emma?"

"Nope, I've already signed up for a song."

"So? You can sing more than one!"

"Nope. I hardly have a beautiful singing voice, one should do fine."

"Emma, you sing beautifully," Snow cut in.

"You have to say that, you're my mom. Besides, shower singing doesn't count, bathrooms have incredible acoustics."

Several groups of drunk guys sang horrible renditions of heavy metal and classic rock songs before it finally came to Emma's turn. She pulled off her jacket and headed up to the stage to take a microphone. Regina stared in awe at the forest green dress the blonde was wearing. It was wide strapped, but the straps ended before the curve of her shoulders, showing off the musculature of her upper arms. The neck was square and low, exposing more cleavage than the blonde usually allowed. Her legs were bare, the milky skin exposed and flawless, ending in brown heels. Her hair hung in curls over her shoulders and Regina was having a hard time swallowing the saliva that had gathered in her mouth.

Emma stood in front of a microphone, leaving it attached to the stand and planted her feet firmly, shoulders width, her nerves claiming her. She wiped her palms against her dress and waited for the cue in the instrumentals for her vocal entrance to the song. When it came, her voice was only slightly shaky, but she soon gained confidence in the lyrics.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder everyday,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

Ruby turned to Snow on her right side and whispered, "Who is she singing about? I picture Emma more as a chick rock or rap music person."

"Maybe she just thinks the song is pretty? She really likes Adele."

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_ If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go?_

_ I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_ I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

Emma's voice quivered and gave out at the end of the lyric, unable to finish the song, she rushed off stage and into the bathroom. The group of women all silenced and looked at each other.

"I should…" Snow started, getting ready to climb off her stool.

"Let me, I'm the farthest removed from her, maybe she'll feel more comfortable with that," Kathryn cut in, standing to go to the bathroom. Snow merely nodded and the rest of the women, aside of Regina and Belle, gossiped about who Emma was singing about.

"Did you know she was in love with someone?" Tink asked.

"Maybe she's not, maybe she just really likes the song," Snow reasoned.

"I'm sorry, Snow, but that's not a response you have just because of a pretty song," Ella quipped. Snow shrugged.

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," Belle interjected politely.

"Well, I think maybe we need something more…upbeat. I'll just go put in another song to sing," Regina added, standing and heading to the table to sign up again. She couldn't deny that the blonde's song choice had touched her. She still wouldn't let herself get involved with someone that wanted to hide her. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and turned to see Kathryn standing behind her.

"She wanted me to send you in," Kathryn whispered. Regina nodded and headed to the bathroom. When she pushed open the door she saw that Emma's pale face was red from crying, even though her eyes were no longer watery. The blonde stepped toward Regina, her hands reaching for tan cheeks.

"Re…Regina, I love you. Please, tell me you love me, too. Please?" Emma whimpered.

"Emma…I…I do, but I won't be in another relationship where I have to hide. We've had this conversation." Emma opened her mouth to argue, but Regina placed her index finger over pink lips. "No. I hid my relationship with Daniel and he's dead because of it. No reason is good enough for me to be willing to hide a relationship ever again. I'm sorry. This hurts too much."

Emma lunged at her, pushing her lips against Regina's full, peach colored ones. They held each other desperately, kissing deeply. They heard two voices coming close to the door, talking about the people that were on the stage singing a Queen song. At the sound of her mother's voice, Emma instinctively pushed back from Regina and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Immediately, she knew the mistake she made, but it was too late, Snow and Ruby entered the bathroom and Regina's eyes took on their cold, blank stare, as her gaze shifted from Emma to the two brunettes intruding on the moment. She stormed out of the bathroom and took her seat next to Kathryn, who looked as though she knew what had happened. Her friend slipped an arm around her shoulders in support and Regina let herself lean into the touch.

Several minutes passed before Ruby, Snow and Emma rejoined the table, the latter looking recovered from her bout of emotion and the three quickly joined a conversation about the intense heat. Regina ignored the chatter and waited for her name to be called, pleased again about the song choice she had made. It was shortly after that her name was once again called and she made her way to the stage, dragging Tink for back up vocals and as support.

The upbeat music sounded and Regina was thankful this time that she couldn't see Emma's face. This was it. This was her telling her that it was all or nothing, and after tonight it was over, she was done.

Regina started singing easily to the lyrics blinking across the screen that she didn't even need.

_You say you love me one minute_

_Then you're walking away_

_You wanna hold my hand baby, but you're too scared to say_

_You say you love me, love me_

_That you need me, need me_

_Then show it, I'll know it_

_If falling is so easy then why am I crying_

_It's not supposed to be like this_

_I wanna know my place_

_Come on, invade my space_

_I wanna feel like I'm needed_

_I'm needed by you_

_ I wanna know what it feels like_

_to be haunted by you, Oh_

_I wanna know what it feels like _

_to be wanted by you, Oh_

_ You kiss me honey like you want me to stay_

_Love is so hard to get but so quick to throw away_

_You say you want me, want me_

_That you crave me, crave me_

_Then show it, I'll know it_

_Like a moth to a flame_

_It's not a game for the sane_

_It's not supposed to be like this_

_I wanna understand_

_Wanna do what I can_

_I wanna feel like I'm needed_

_I'm needed by you_

_ I wanna know what it feels like_

_to be haunted by you, Oh_

_I wanna know what it feels like _

_to be wanted by you, Oh_

_ Just touch and go_

_And it's killing me, killing me_

_Running so fast to nowhere_

_It's not just a phase, we cannot erase_

_What we have, what we have_

_I wanna know what it feels like_

_to be haunted by you, Oh_

_I wanna know what it feels like _

_to be wanted by you, Oh_

_I wanna know what it feels like_

_To be haunted by you, Oh_

Regina and Tink walked off the stage pleased with themselves at the hooting going on by the crowd of people in the bar. Tink headed to the bathroom and Regina took her seat next to Kathryn, who patted her arm knowingly. She looked across the table for Emma, but the blonde was no longer sitting there, so she looked down at her third appletini of the night and took a sip. After she set the glass down, she felt a hand snake against her hair.

Emma cradled the back of Regina's head with her left hand and snaked her right around the trim waist of the brunette, swiftly tilting the older woman backward so she was parallel to the floor and kissed her. Emma kissed her like her life depended on it, like she had never kissed anyone in her entire life, as though without this kiss, the sun wouldn't rise in the morning. Regina raised her arms to drape over strong, pale shoulders and gave herself into the kiss. The kiss that told everyone at the table, everyone at the bar that she was spoken for, the kiss that told everyone that Emma wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Regina.

After what was too long to be deemed appropriate for public affection, Emma pulled Regina back into a seated position as swiftly as she had started the kiss. Before removing her hands from the back of Regina's head, she placed a soft peck onto full lips gently, like she would do it everyday for the rest of their lives. She took Tink's seat next to Regina and grasped an olive toned hand into her own. Emma smiled brightly at everyone at the table, all expressions from the other women were shocked, jaws dropped, eyes wide, all except Kathryn's and Tink's, who was standing and observing from several tables away. No, the other two blondes were smiling knowingly at the revelation.

"Mom," Emma started. "I just wanted to let you know that I am in love with Regina. I am so in love with her that I couldn't keep it from the world. I want to shout from the rooftops that I am in love with the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Her tone was serious, sweet but serious. Regina stared in awe at the transformation from the earlier encounter in the restroom to now.

"Um…well…ok. I'm not…um…well I guess I'm not … when did this happen?" Snow choked out.

"This summer, but really I think it's been happening for years."

"Oh...ok," Snow squeaked. Emma knew that would be all she got from her mother for now, but she didn't care. It felt good to finally be able to express her feelings. She knew her parents would love her no matter what. She knew that for once in her life, her rebellion against what was accepted wouldn't cause her to lose love or favor.

"Well, ladies," Regina said, pulling out several bills to cover her and Emma's drinks. "I do believe Emma and I have somewhere to be. And I think we'll both be taking tomorrow off of work. Snow, be a dear and ask David to make it into the station in the morning?" Regina placed a kiss on Kathryn's cheek and wrapped her hand back into Emma's. The women walked out of the bar, jackets slung across their arms, holding hands and didn't care to look back for the reactions of the group they just left.


End file.
